


Kiss of Almost Death

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Dean Feels, Dean Whump, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Marine Corps, Marine Dean, Panicking Sam, Sappy Ending, Sick Dean Winchester, Yardwork, cottonmouth, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Cas was bored during the lull of his shift at the ER. The last person he'd expect to see come through the sliding doors was his fiance fighting for his life...





	

It was a normal afternoon at Lawrence Regional Hospital. Dr. Castiel Novak had been there since the buttcrack of dawn and needed something exciting to get him through the lull the ER was currently dealing with.

“The maternity ward is getting slammed. Five pregnant women and two carriers were sent up there in the past two hours. All we got here is a boy who thought it was a good idea to jump out his bedroom window, a woman with broken arm from a car wreck, and an old man with a fish hook in his cheek.” Castiel groaned.

“Just go hang out in the lounge. Maybe something will happen that need all hands on deck.” Nurse Masters smiled. The phone rang Nurse Blake answered. “I mean we just sent all of our people to the correct ward or home from the mosh pit this morning. Take a load off, would you, Clarence?”

“I can’t. I’m awake now. That rush woke me up and I can’t just sit around with my thumbs up my ass.” Cas sighed.

“Dr. Novak, we have a snake bite victim coming in shortly.” Nurse Blake spoke urgently.

This was it. The Excitement he needed. “What kind of snake?”

“A cottonmouth.”

“Get the anti-venom ready.” Castiel ordered and got a gurney ready. That’s when they heard a man yelling.

“Somebody help! I need a doctor.”

Castiel ran over to the voice to find the last people he’d think to come rushing in here. It was Sam holding up his brother, Dean, also Cas’s fiancé of two years, by having Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam’s neck. Sam’s girlfriend, Jess was on the other side with her arms around the Dean’s waist around keeping him upright. The Dean’s arms was bleeding and he looked really out of it, but not so out of it that he couldn’t puke right onto the floor. Castiel cleared his throat. He had to stay professional, no matter how freaked out he was at the moment “Sam, Jess…”  

“Cas, fuck, help, please.” Sam begged. “He got bit by a water moccasin. You gotta help. He’s super pale and whizzing.”

Castiel carefully lifted the _patient’_ s head to see his face. He checked his pulse. It wasn’t as fast as he’d like it to be. “Come with me.”

“Is he gonna be ok. Fuck, he was just helping me trim the bushes in the front yard.” Jess replied. Castiel pull the rolling gurney closer to the three people as Sam and Jess tried to get…Dean…to take steps. “Come on, Dean. Talk to us. You were talking just a minute ago.”

Sam forcefully picked his brother up and laid him on the gurney and Castiel pushed it back into its place. “Dean, It’s Cas. You’re in good hands.”

Dean weakly looked at the doctor. He was so pale and that concerned Castiel. “’M thirsty.”

The Jess ran off to grab water as Nurse Blake brought over the anti-venom. “Jess is getting you some water, Dean. We are going to start you with 4 grams of anti-venom, right now. Hang on, you’re gonna do just fine.”

Nurse Blake gave the first dose and Castiel nervously waited. The Jess came back with a water bottle. Dean had enough energy to sit up and lean over to the side of the bed and puke onto the floor. “Dean?” Sam panicked.

Castiel turned around. “Sam, If I could get you and Jess to get sit in the waiting room, please. Your brother is gonna be fine, but I need everyone to stay calm.”

Sam nodded and guided Jess away. “Dr. Novak, I’m gonna clean the wound.”

Castiel nodded and quickly started an IV in Dean’s good arm and took a few blood samples. “Sarah, give him 4 more grams of anti-venom. I don’t like how his blood pressure is still dropping.”

“Yes, sir.” She grabbed the bottle and syringe. Cas began taking off Dean’s pants and covering his naked lower half with a blanket. He cut off Dean’s shirt and snapped him in a loose hospital gown.

“Are you still with me, Dean?” Castiel asked opening each of Dean’s eyes briefly to flick his flashlight in either eye.

Dean hummed in response.

“Ok, buddy. I hooked you up to an IV that has some anti-nausea medication mixed in, so you don’t vomit again. Can you move the arm that got bit?”

“’t’s tingling.” Dean mumbled.

“That’s ok. Are you having any hard time breathing, anymore?” All Dean responded with was a hum. “Dean, I am going to insert a catheter into your bladder. This is not be comfortable, but just hang tight.”

“Dr. Novak, I think there might be tissue damage in Mr. Winchester’s arm.” Nurse Blake spoke.

Castiel finished the catheter and hooked it to a bag to collect the urine and clipped it to the gurney. He checked Dean’s arm. The arm was definitely swollen around the fang puncture wounds. It was decided that Dean, once stable, would be since to have skin grafts on his arms.

“Sarah give me 6 grams of anti-venom with 205mL of sodium chloride.” Castiel ordered. “Dean, can you talk to me?”

“Yeah…” Dean rasped. “Thirsty.”

Castiel grabbed the bottle of water Jess left behind. He ripped off his latex gloves and unscrewed the cap. He brought it to Dean’s lips. A small dribbled out of the corner of his lips and down the side of his face, but most went into his mouth. “There you go, that dose of anti-venom kick started things. I’m gonna have you sent up to your own room and you’ll be under my care.”

“Tired.” Dean mumbled looking glassy eyed up to his doctor/fiancé.

“You’re gonna go upstairs and go to sleep while your arm gets treated. After that you’re gonna be up and down while we continue your anti-venom over the course of 18 hours or so.” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Just helpin trim bushes.” Dean slowly blinked.

“I know. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Castiel nodded and Nurse Masters and Blake rolled him away.

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$%^&*()** _

He woke up to his right arm bandaged up, left arm hooked up to an IV, groggy as fuck, and sore. He slowly blinked open his eyes. He groaned at the bright lights to find Sam and Jess on either side of him. “Hey, you’re finally awake.” Jess spoke calmly.

Dean looked at his brother’s girlfriend and then at his brother. “Hey.” He rasped.

Sam pressed a button at Dean’s side. “It’s good to see you awake. You really gave us a scare.”

“Sorry.” He whispered. His voice being too dry and raw to go much louder.

“It’s ok. Once you were out of immediate danger you got a skin graft on your arm. Once you came back from that we kept constantly waking you to make sure you were alright and given you next dose of anti-venom.” Sam explained.

Dean slowly blinked. He did recognize a throbbing in his arm, probably needed some more pain killers. “Water.”

Jess took a cup of water and brought it to Dean’s lips. “Here you go.”

Dean sighed at the cool liquid rushed down his throat. “How bad was it?” He managed to croak.

“Pretty bad.” Sam started. “When you came rushing over to me and Jess saying you were bit. We could already see the effects of the poison starting. Your arm was bleeding and already starting to swell. We hadn’t even gotten out of the driveway before you starting to pale. Jess sat in the back with you. You started whizzing and slumping down in the seat. I called the ER explaining the situation as we reached the parking lot. We pulled you out of the car and you were become dead on your feet That’s when the vomiting started. I think you puked a total of four time. Twice in the parking lot and twice on the floor in ER.”

“Dammit.” Dean frowned.

“No, no, it’s not your fault, Dean. Your body was trying to shut down from the poison. You had blood and urine sample taken and had more treatments done to heal your inside.” Sam took Dean’s good hand. “Other than not being able to work for a while, so you’re gonna be fine.”

“What about Cas?”

Jess and Sam smiled. “We told him to go home and sleep. He was up, on his feet from when he left from work yesterday to your last dose of anti-venom. That was way more than 24 hours.”

Dean nodded and seemed to relax knowing his fiancé was ok. “Who was my doctor?”

“Cas.” Jess answered. “He was the first doctor to reach us and didn’t leave your side until you went off for skin grafts and was forced to resume his rounds.”

“Your new doctor wants to keep a close eye on your vitals and your arm, so you should be released in a day or two.”

“Thanks, Sammy, Jess. From everything.” Dean still whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

The next time Dean woke up Sam and Jess were gone. They were replaced by Castiel. He turned his head and smiled. The man was asleep curled up on the small couch in the room. “Cas…” He rasped softly.

The man snuggled down deeper into his arms. Dean thought it was adorable. Cas was still in his hospital scrubs and white overcoat. Dean knew that the last thing Cas really wanted to do was spend days and nights in this place. He might love his job, but he hates spending the night, except for the few nights he’s on call.

Dean lifted his head off the pillow and spoke louder, but still raspy. “Cas.” The man hummed. “Cas.”

“Hmm?” Cas lifted his head and slowly flicked open his eyes. “Dean?”

“Hey.” Dean let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Cas got up and walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair nearby. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Dean mumbled.

“Dean, you scared the Hell out of me. I was talking to Meg before Sam and Jess dragged you in here about how something exciting needed to happen, because I was bored. My heart shot into my throat when I saw you in the condition you were in. I gave you 8 grams of anti-venom before things started work.”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Dean spoke softly. “Why weren’t you this scared during my tour in Afghanistan?”

“I was terrified every night you were gone. Part of me though you weren’t gonna come home. The other part of me was just like ‘This man is the son of John Fucking Winchester and brother to Sam Fucking Winchester. Dean Fucking Winchester can take anything God throw at him. I knew you were gonna make it home in one piece.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“But I didn’t make it out in one piece. A shotgun blow a chuck out of my leg.”

“You are fine now. A year later and you can’t even tell that your leg is injured unless you’re wearing a speedo, briefs or flat out naked and that’s only for me to see.”

“When can I go home?”

“Earliest tomorrow morning; latest the next night.” Cas answered softly. “You might get some serum sickness from the anti-venom, but that’s ok, it’s normal.”

“Ok.” Dean mumbled sluggishly. “I’m gonna go back to sleep, now.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*(&^RE#$%^&*()** _

Dean sat at the kitchen table resting his head on his left hand. He watched his fiancé attempt to make breakfast. “Talk to me, Dean. How are you feeling?”

“My body hurts.” Dean moaned.

Cas turned around with decent looking egg and slightly burnt bacon. “It’s a good thing that I am taking off work for a week so I know you are getting better.”

Dean started eating the food awkwardly with his left hand. “These aren’t your worse batch of eggs. You’re getting better.”

“Thank you, Honey.” Cas leaned down and offered his lips to Dean.

“You need to go to work, Cas.” Dean said after pecking Cas’s lips.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Dean Winchester. You’re gonna get sick of me waiting on your hand and foot at the end of the week. You need someone to get you healthy again.”

“Why did I have to fall in love with a doctor?” Dean looked still pretty out of it.

“Why did I have to fall in love with a man who refusing to go to the doctor or ask for help unless it’s the last option?” Dean pushed the plate with since 3/4th the food still on it. “Come on, Dean. You didn’t eat a lot yesterday. I let it slide yesterday because it was your first day back from the hospital.”

“I’m not hungry. My body hurts, my joints hurts, my arm hurts, my head hurts. I’m hot and cold at the same time…and I just wanna sleep.” Dean snapped.

“I’m sorry, honey. Let’s get you back to bed. Turn the fan on, grab a few blankets so you can wrap up when you like and rip them off when you need to.” Cas helped Dean up and towards the bedroom.

“I gotta pee, first.” Dean drifted toward the small bathroom. Cas waited outside of the room until Dean reemerged. “Thank you for doing this. I’m sorry, you know how I get when I don’t feel good.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I know you, so well, that you have to really fuck up to make me mad. I know how your brain works. Come on, I’ll lay with you until you go to sleep.” Cas smiled and placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean offered his lips this time.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas caught his fiancé’s lips. “I will always been there for you.”

**_***_ **


End file.
